


Easily

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Easily

Clint falls in love very easily.   
That's because of his capacity to love,  
Even after everything that happened,   
In his life.   
But it always ends up in a heart break.   
But still it doesn't deter him.  
He always sees the good in a person.   
Clint's a giving lover.  
Never thinking about himself,   
But about the women he is involved with.  
For a broken man,  
He lovee very passionate.   
It leaves an impression.

He falls but he is quick to stand up.  
Always bouncing back from a heart break.   
Being friends with them.   
Helping them when they need it.   
Clint always stands by people he cares about.   
He will never abandon them.


End file.
